The Metapod
by LauraScott
Summary: I wrote this story several years ago and, when I found it while going through my notes one day, I decided I had to share it. So I polished it up a bit and put it here. It's meant to be so horrible it's amusing. WARNING: Not for the faint of heart, graphic depictions of sexual violence involving a minor. Reader discretion is strongly advised.


**The Metapod**

The sun rose over the Viridian forest bathing the tall grass in tender pink morning light. Metapod sat quietly beneath an old growth maple tree waiting for the day when it will stop being an angular paper weight and finally be able to evolve. It had seen evolutions before and knew; in the way that nearly inanimate monsters from another universe know things, that it was going to be beautiful. With long silky wings it would be able to ascend into the skies of Kanto unimpeded and then it could feel the sun on it's skin again.

Oh! How metapod longed for the warmth of the sun to caress its true body again. It had been so long in this prison of its biology it could scarcely remember its carefree days as a caterpie frolicking about the tall grass, sneaking up on trainers and getting its ass kicked by vastly superior pokemon that hick doctors seemed to doll out to any ten year old willing to stuff a boyish fist up his ass.

Alas the other caterpies had gone when he evolved. They didn't want to play with a three foot green bolder. Metapod began to weep internally, its meaty insectoid internal structures twisted and writhed in inexpressible agony thrashing against the walls of its prison, but outside there was nothing. It's exterior anatomy allowed for no expression but infinite boredom and placid acceptance. All was nightmare for the poor creature.

Just as metapods horror reached a new crescendo the tall grass parted and through it stepped a beautiful young girl with fiery red hair and cut off jeans; That were, if we're being honest, cut way too high for her ten year old body. Misty had gotten so thin due to her coke habit her daisy dukes had to be held up by a pair of thin red suspenders. On top she wore a piss yellow tank top that left her frighteningly emaciated midriff exposed. Her eyes had the vacant vacated stare of a late stage terminal cancer patient and her teeth were long gone replaced by blackened gums with the consistency of rotten pear slices. The years had not been kind to Misty.  
For years she had been a successful gym leader, there were new challenges every week sometimes two or three. Then they slowed to two a month then one, then she was lucky to get a battle every four months. All Misty had wanted her whole life was to be a gym leader, but that dream had ended.

Being a ten year old Japanese girl with no discernible skills she did the only thing she could. She started doing a donkey show, well a tauros show but you get the point. People would come all the way from Saffron city and the seafoam Islands to watch her virginal pussy get completely wrecked by the abnormally thick tauros cock. Then when she became too blown out and destroyed to even pretend to like it she had to move on to bigger phallic shaped pokemon like parasect, sudowoodo, and even once had an onyx horn buried halfway into her mincemeat pie of a pussy. Until she she was being four arm fisted by a machamp every night until her puss was a salad bowl of uncooked bacon. With these shows she managed to keep the gym afloat but with each passing day she felt her self respect and vaginal canal eroding.

Finally word made it up the ladder to the elite four who were sickened, disturbed, and a little turned on by what they heard. They revoked misty's gym membership and cast her out onto the street. Unwanted by the only power structure that mattered in her world Misty had no choice but to sell her body for whatever she could get. Luckily she was a ten year old girl willing to do anything for money. In my story it makes her lucky. She fucked and sucked her way across Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn just trying to fill the void in her life with anything, but mostly with monster cum.

Which is how she came to be here In the Viridian forest. The emptiness of her meaningless existence had become overwhelming and so Misty did what she always did when the darkness threatened to take her. She began to look for something, anything, that could give her pleasure. She'd been lost in the woods for four days, her coke supply had run dry three days ago. Coke was not easy to come in the woods. At least not since they started cracking down on the bug catchers. And anyway coke wasn't what she needed to fill her hole.

Misty's life of hard drugs and ever bigger cock shaped objects had left her woman well prolapsed to the point that rotten meat curtains would have been an adequate description. She had to hide her shame rolled up inside of her shattered pelvis and kept in place by a diaper duct taped in place under her jeans.

When the tall grass parted Misty laid her eyes upon the misshapen and oddly sharp carapace of what was easily the biggest metapod she'd ever seen. Years ago she would have squealed with disgust like the little girl she is at the bug type that lay before her. But now after years of debauched sexual masochism and deranged, illegal brutality she felt no disgust just pure primal lust of this living object, this tortured soul that would feed her infinitely hungry hole. within seconds she was on the pod. She used one of the things sharp edges to cut open her blood diaper releasing a powerful stench of carrion and thai food. Her prolapse slithered out of her and hung like a wet towel haphazardly thrown over a rack to dry. It swayed ever so slightly in the wind softly touching the side of metapod and leaving a trail of filth in its wake.  
Metapod could barely believe what was happening. Just a moment ago it was locked in a fresh hell of personal agony and now a woman, a human woman, was rubbing a slick flap of bloody flesh across his outer carapace; and he liked it.

Outside the shell Misty took the metapod by its sides and began to insert it lengthways into her gaping lower orifice. Blood squirted as the pocket monsters green ridges tore into the scarrified remains of Misty's vaginal lining. Up, deeper, further forcing the air out of her lungs and displacing her kidneys until finally she had done it, taken the whole beast into herself. Puss leaked down her legs filling her shoes and blood pooled at her feet. Her belly was a distended sack of strained flesh yering to break and spill her out all over the forest;

and she felt none of it. Misty used the pain as a way to transcend her body and escape the razor clawed talons of the darkness before it could take her into it's cold embrace.

Metapod could feel warmth all around him swaddling him like the whole world was holding him close. He thought about when he was just a caterpie the way they used to huddle together for warmth on cold nights and the way the sun would caress them in its dawn light. Misty's distended flesh sack of a uterus wasn't the glory of the morning sun but still its warmth filled him with fantastic joy.

What? Metapod is evolving!

A bright white light shone from inside of Misty's straining belly and she glowed like a horny volbeat. Her skin tightened straining against the incredible energy of evolution until finally it could contain it no longer and ripped like cheap tissue paper. Entrails spilled onto the forest floor soaking the tall grass red. Misty's shredded body dropped to the ground like an exhausted snorlax, splattering the nearby trees with gore. The glow began to fade.

Congratulations! your Metapod evolved into Butterfree.

Butterfree was filled with jubilation, It was finally as its name suggested free. It fluttered and spun on the morning breezes causing a fine mist of Misty to spatter the woodland panorama. So glad was Butterfree to be quit of its previous existence that it thought nothing of the obliterated corpse of the young drug addict and began it's new life unhindered by the events of its pupal stage. The sad and tortured creature known as Misty had died long ago, it was only now that she too was finally free.


End file.
